


Stress Relief

by ShamelessThot



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eric Derekson - Freeform, Erik Derekson - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Masturbation, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessThot/pseuds/ShamelessThot
Summary: Some people eat or drink when they're stressed, but Erik Derekson has a much different idea of how to decompress and deal with his anxiety. A sweet guy indulges in some well-earned self-love after a hard day behind the camera. This one is a short and fast little drabble that I had the itch to write last night.





	Stress Relief

Sitting quietly at the edge of his bed, Erik took a moment to simply shut his eyes and breathe. It had been a long day in front of the camera and his nerves were shot. His head ached. His chest felt tight. Recording that day had been hell and he desperately needed to relax. Erik knew exactly how to unwind. He glanced at the bottle of lotion on his bedside table, a faithful companion to the far too many stressful evenings when his anxiety welled in his stomach and made him hot and desperate, and his only pick-me-up could be found in sexual release. That’s what he craved, sitting there as he slowly settled himself down.

Erik sighed deeply and began unbuttoning his shorts, sliding them off along with his underwear. He ran his hands back up his legs, feeling himself and letting the anticipation build before leaning back and bracing himself on the bed. One hand still resting in his lap, he began to tease himself, rubbing and gently groping his sack before giving the base of his cock a gentle stroke. A moan escaped his parted lips as he felt himself swell and harden until he was fully erect. He sat up just enough to reach for the lotion, pumping a decent amount into his hand before touching himself again. 

"Ah! Fuck..." whined Erik as his hand glided up and down over his cock.

Erik shut his eyes. His breath hitched with each stroke. Occasionally he squeezed just enough to make himself gasp, or he would only use the tips of his fingers, sliding them down and making sure to keep his thumb on the head to tease his already dribbling slit. The variety of motions kept him from getting too close too fast and allowed him to savor the moments leading up to orgasm. Each pump, jerk, and stroke melted away the stresses of the day until he was consumed in euphoria. Nothing else mattered when he was alone like this. Not filming. Not his shitty father. Not the other egos. It was just bliss. Sweet self-love for as long as he could drag it out.

His free hand, which he used the brace himself on the bed, squeezed tight and dug into the blankets as the pressure in the base of his spine began to build. Dull throbs sent spikes of pleasure through him, making his cock and thighs twitch and his toes curl. His blood surged and his heart pounded as he hissed and moaned and brought himself closer. Erik felt the urge to speed up and tighten up his grip just a little, the desire to let himself come. But he resisted and kept his slow steady pace. It was always better that way.

Another deep pulse went through him and Erik felt his leg bounce in response. He was a mess of panting and low throaty cries. His orgasm was so close that he could almost see stars. A wet noise could be heard as his hand slid over his cock. The slippery sound of skin on skin brought him over the edge and Erik arched his back, crying out before falling into his mattress.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck!" He moaned, thrusting his hips as he fucked upward and into his palm. Erik fished his yellow kerchief from his shirt pocket and lifted it to cover his mouth and muffle his whimpering as he rode out his orgasm. He let the sticky cum coat his fingers, stroking until every ounce of him was spent and he could finally relax. He sighed, removing his glasses to wipe away the fog before putting them aside. He reached for the towel he kept nearby, carefully cleaning himself of lotion and body fluids. When he was all taken care of, Erik rolled lazily onto his side and clutched his yellow fabric to his chest. He let out a yawn and curled up in bed, smiling slightly to himself before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback and tips to improve, even if my writing is nothing but smutty trash, so if you had any advice or just feel like leaving me a nice comment, I would appreciate it.
> 
> (I checked out the word count and it is at 666... Nice. A perfect number for a sinful fic.)


End file.
